The process of phosphate rock acidulation with sulfuric acid or phosphoric acid (for the production of triple superphosphate, superphosphate, and phosphoric acid) produces hexafluorosilicic acid (H2SiF6) as byproduct. Although part of the production of this byproduct is sold to the industry, the production of this substance is always greater than the demand of the sector. Therefore, the industry producing phosphate fertilizers is presently looking for a new destination for H2SiF6, preferably a new commercial destination that can contribute to financial gains and at the same time promote the reduction of environmental impacts caused by the production of such waste.
Until presently, different alternatives for the allocation of H2SiF6 have been tried unsuccessfully, due to high costs and low quality of the finished product.